PTL 1 discloses a loudspeaking telephone circuit capable of performing hands-free communications via a two-wire transmission line. This loudspeaking telephone circuit includes a first echo canceller for deleting a line echo signal in a two-wire/four-wire conversion circuit, a second echo canceller for deleting an interior echo signal caused through space propagation from a loudspeaker to a microphone, and a variable gain amplification circuit disposed between a transmission output side of the first echo canceller and a reception input side of the second echo canceller. Therefore, a hands-free communication quality can stably be obtained through an adjustment of a reception volume of a loudspeaker.